


Anti-Empire Sentiments

by Haospart



Series: One Sith, One Galaxy, Infinite Kids [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Little Baby Ficlet for my Dumbass Miraluka Boy, Period-Typical Racism, and liroh's an alien, based on an actual companion conversation, corso asks liroh why tf he's so anti-empire, risha finds out that liroh's a dumbass, starts serious gets funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Corso asks Liroh what his problem with the Empire is, and gets a little more information than he bargained for.  Risha discovers that the Captain is a complete idiot.





	Anti-Empire Sentiments

“Captain, I’ve been wondering something,” Corso mused when Liroh entered the cockpit, stopping the red-headed Miraluka in his tracks. The man froze, then slowly turned to face his friend.

Corso blinked, then continued, "You know, you spend a lot of time throwing yourself at the Empire. There has to be other jobs that would keep us out from under Imperial fire, so why do you keep getting into every firefight with the Empire you can find?"

The captain’s lips twitched, twisting briefly into something ugly before returning to a more neutral, though still tight position. His jaw tightened. Corso felt the man refocus his attention on him, and though Liroh had no eyes, and the sockets were covered in the mask, Corso had a strong feeling in his gut that his Captain was boring into his own eyes with an unusually steely gaze.

“If it’s something you’d rather not talk about I underst-”

“Corso. Look at me,” Liroh said, quietly with a gesture up and down, indicating himself, "People who're like me, look like me, the Empire takes every opportunity to squash, and I’m near-human enough that if they never saw my face I could be mistaken for one.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

Liroh snorted, losing the sharper edges of his expression, “Of course you didn’t. It doesn’t affect you. But it affects me. It affects my sister.”

Liroh laughed outright when Corso, whose gaze had wandered to the floor in his shame, snapped his eyes back to the Captain’s face, “You have a sister?”

The red-headed man smirked and plopped himself down into the pilot's chair. He rested his elbows on his knees with his hands dangling, and his tone was damn near as shit-eating as his grin, "I've never told you about her now have I?" He leaned in closer, "Probably for the best you don't meet, she'd hate you."

Watching the flip from shocked interest to offended and affronted on the Mantellian native's face shook another peal of laughter from Liroh's chest. He waved dismissively at nothing, "Nothing to do with you, Corso, she just doesn't like humans. She wouldn't tell you that directly, wants to be a good Jedi and all, but she likes to think she's more subtle about it than she is."

"You have a  _ sister _ , and that sister is a  _ Jedi _ ."

"YOUR SISTER IS A  _ JEDI?! _ " came a voice from down the hall, sharp and angry.

Liroh's expression dropped, "Shit."

"' _ What's a padawan _ ' he says, ' _ I don't know how Jedi work'  _ he says! And his  _ sister  _ is a Jedi!"

Corso stifled a laugh behind his hand, a valiant attempt quickly destroyed by Risha's outraged, "WHO IS THAT  _ STUPID?" _

Liroh scrambled out of the pilot seat and took off towards the exit, thankful that they were still docked at Tatooine, while Corso laughed after him and Risha's heavy, angry footsteps echoed in the corridor in hot pursuit of their Captain.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In one of the early conversations with Risha she talked about a padawan, to which Liroh (whose sister I had just created) responded "what's a padawan?"
> 
> That needed some closure for me, so humorous end.


End file.
